Ghost Story
by Barbara123
Summary: "Ada hantu loh, di gudang akademi." Minato tahu bahwa Naruto takut hantu dan tetap menakut-nakuti putranya tanpa belas kasihan. Bagaimana reaksi Naruto? Apalagi ketika gadis kesukaannya berkeliaran di akademi pada malam hari. 5-year-old Naruto and Sakura. Canon, oneshot. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: typos, OOC, alur cepat. Read at your own risk.**

**enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ghost Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kabarnya, ada hantu di gudang akademi."

Naruto Namikaze menengadah. Mulut mungilnya yang sejak tadi sibuk menguyah ramen mulai terpaku. "Haan'duu?" Keningnya berkerut. Bocah lima tahun itu menatap ayahnya dengan sepasang mata biru yang bundar. Tanpa sadar jari-jarinya sudah mencengkeram lengan baju Minato.

"Iya. Hantu." Minato meringis, mengelap sup ramen yang menempel di pipi anak satu-satunya itu. Sekilas, dia melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk di depannya. Gadis berambut pink itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapan Minato. Jari-jari mungil Sakura sibuk berusaha untuk mencapit ramen dengan sumpit. Sakura mengerutkan kening, berkali-kali mengeluh ketika ramen yang berhasil tercapit kembali merosot dari sumpit. Sasuke hanya menatap _yondaime_ di depannya ini dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tidak ada hantu di dunia ini." Bocah berambut raven itu menyeruput teh di depannya.

_Fugaku, kau kemanakan jiwa polos anakmu?_ Minato meringis, menggelengkan kepala. "Siapa bilang? Ada hantu di dunia ini. Kemarin aku melihatnya."

"Tidak ada hantu." Sasuke meletakkan cangkirnya, melotot ke arah Minato. Sang _yondaime_ itu bersumpah kalau mata onyx Sasuke menjadi sebundar bola pingpong ketika dia melotot seperti itu.

_Lucunya._ Minato meringis semakin menjadi-jadi, apalagi ketika melihat Naruto yang memucat. Bocah itu cepat-cepat menyingkirkan ramen di tangannya dan memeluk lengan ayahnya. Minato jadi teringat dulu ketika masih kecil, Kushina sempat melakukan hal yang sama karena takut akan hantu. "Tapi kalian tenang saja. Hantu itu tidak akan mengganggu anak-anak." Dia cepat-cepat menenangkan Naruto. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan amukan Kushina kalau Naruto tiba-tiba takut untuk tidur sendiri atau takut untuk ke toilet dan mengompol di celana.

"Benarkah, _dattebayo_?" Naruto menghela napas lega. "Kita masih anak-anak kan? Ya kan, Sasuke?"

"Hantu itu tidak ada. Dan aku bukan anak-anak." Sasuke memanyunkan bibirnya, menyilangkan lengannya sambil melotot lagi ke arah Minato.

"Intinya, hantu itu cuma mau menculik wanita cantik yang suka berkeliaran malam-malam." Minato menganggukkan kepala dengan mantap. _Menculik cewek cantik malam-malam? Memangnya Jiraiya?_ Minato cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya ketika wajah sang _sensei_ muncul di benaknya. "Jadi Sakura jangan keluar malam-malam ya?" Minato mengusap kepala Sakura.

"Hah?" Gadis itu mendongak, menatap Minato dengan tatapan bingung.

Minato tertawa. Sepertinya Sakura terlalu sibuk mencoba untuk menggunakan sumpit sehingga tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkannya. Minato mengangkat tangannya, meminta garpu dari pelayan. "Ya sudah, ayo makan, lalu aku akan mengantar kalian kembali ke akademi." Minato masih meringis ketika dia menyeruput ramennya. Dia memang punya waktu luang dan sengaja membawa tiga bocah di depannya ini untuk makan siang di Ichiraku. "Sasuke-_kun_, hantu itu benar-benar ada loh." Minato masih bersikeras.

"Tidak ada." Mata onyx sebesar bola pingpong itu melebar menjadi-jadi, membuat Minato tertawa terbahak-bahak, nyaris memuncratkan ramen di mulutnya.

**xxx**

"Naruto, kau suka apa?"

"Ramen!" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tanpa ragu.

"Bukan itu!" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. "Selain ramen."

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"Uuhhh! Bukaan!" Sakura menghentakkan kaki dengan wajah merah padam. Dua hari lagi tanggal 10 Oktober, hari ulang tahun Naruto. Gadis itu yakin kalau Naruto sudah lupa dengan ulang tahun sendiri. Tapi, dia tidak akan lupa. Dia masih ingat kalau Naruto memberinya bunga di hari ulang tahunnya dan dia juga akan memberi sahabatnya itu hadiah. "Selain aku dan ramen. Apa yang kau suka?"

Naruto bergumam pelan. Dia meraih pensil Sasuke dan mulai mencoret-coret di buku gambar sahabatnya itu. Mereka berdua sedang main di rumah Sasuke, namun Sasuke sendiri malah pergi berlatih bersama Itachi, melupakan Naruto dan Sakura. "Aku mau _kunai_." Bocah pirang itu menggerutu. "Sasuke punya _kunai_ sendiri. Tidak adil, _dattebayo_."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Dia tidak peduli dengan _kunai_, tapi kalau Naruto mau _kunai_, dia akan memberi _kunai_ untuk Naruto sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Gadis berambut pink itu mulai mencoret-coret di buku Sasuke, menggambar _kunai_. Tapi bagaimana caranya supaya dia bisa mendapat _kunai_? Dia tidak ada uang, dia tidak bisa membeli _kunai_. Dia juga tidak bisa mengambil _kunai_ milik ayahnya. Ayahnya pernah memarahinya karena dia pernah menyentuh senjata miliknya. "Hmm…" Sakura menggambar beberapa persegi dan segitiga. Di atas tumpukan persegi itu dia menulis 'akademi'. Sakura tahu bahwa Iruka menyimpan _kunai_ cadangan di akademi. "Gudang akademi." Sakura bergumam pelan, memutar ingatannya. "Harus malam-malam. Supaya tidak ketahuan."

"Hmm?" Naruto menengadah. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura menyeringai. "Malam ini saja." Sakura kembali bergumam. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding, di mana jam sudah menunjukkan ke arah tujuh. Sebentar lagi ayahnya akan menjemputnya. Sebelum ayahnya datang, dia harus pergi. "Aku mau pergi dulu ya, Naruto!"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tahu kalau Kizashi selalu menjemput sahabatnya itu. Tapi kenapa Sakura mau pergi begitu saja? "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke akademi! Barangku ketinggalan! _Jaa nee_!" Sakura berseru dari gerbang kediaman Uchiha.

"Oke!" Naruto balas berseru. Dia kembali mencoret-coret buku di depannya, sedikit murung karena kepergian gadis kesukaannya itu. "Akademi…?" Naruto mengerutkan kening. Samar-samar, ingatan bocah pirang itu mulai berputar. Tadi siang, ketika makan ramen, ayahnya mengatakan sesuatu tentang akademi.

_Ada hantu loh, Naruto. Di gudang akademi. Hantu itu cuma mengincar cewek cantik._

Mulut Naruto ternganga. Sesaat, wajah Sakura muncul di kepalanya. "Sakura-_chan_ berada di dalam bahaya!" Naruto berteriak kencang. Dia meloncat dari tempat duduknya dan menatap kesana kemari dengan panik. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Itachi dan Sasuke sedang latihan di hutan. Mikoto sedang memasak.

Bibir Naruto bergetar. Sosok hantu berambut panjang yang mengejar Sakura membuat wajah Naruto menjadi pucat. "Uhh, uhh…" Bocah itu mengerang, mencengkeram jaketnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Hari semakin gelap. Ayahnya masih ada di kantor jam segini. "Bagaimana ini?" Mata Naruto terasa perih. Air matanya mulai menetes. Dia sangat ketakutan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

_Naruto. Lelaki yang hebat itu selalu melindungi cewek yang dia sukai._

Suara Kushina yang muncul di kepalanya membuat Naruto menggigit bibir. Bocah berambut pirang itu mengusap matanya berkali-kali, menghapus semua air mata yang tersisa. "Sakura-_chan_! Aku akan melindungimu!" Setelah menjerit kencang, bocah yang takut akan hantu itu berlari menuju akademi.

**xxx**

Sakura menatap gudang akademi dengan tatapan kosong. Dia tidak tahu Iruka menyimpan _kunai_ di kotak yang mana. Mata emerald-nya melirik kesana-kemari, mencari _kunai_. "Ah, itu?" Sakura tersenyum lebar ketika melihat pisau-pisau baja di atas lemari. Gadis mungil itu cepat-cepat meraih kursi terdekat, berjinjit di atas kursi itu, berusaha untuk mencapai _kunai_ di depannya. "Enggh…! Sedikit lagi!" Sakura melompat-lompat. Ketika jarinya berhasil meraih _kunai_ terdekat, Sakura menyeringai girang. Tanpa sadar, kursi yang diinjaknya itu terbalik, membuat Sakura menjerit.

**xxx**

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_?" Setelah berlari sekuat tenaga, Naruto berhasil masuk ke dalam akademi dalam waktu singkat. Namun, bocah pirang itu sama sekali tidak tahu Sakura ada di mana. "Saku-Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto berbisik-bisik di dalam kegelapan. Kakinya bergetar karena takut membuat suara. Seluruh lampu di akademi sudah dimatikan, membuat lorong akademi menjadi gelap gulita.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto kembali mendesis. Bocah itu takut kalau suaranya akan membangunkan hantu yang sedang tidur. Naruto membuka pintu ruangan kelasnya, berjalan masuk ke dalam dengan mengendap-entap. Tanpa sadar, dia tersandung kursi sehingga dia langsung terjatuh. Wajahnya mendarat di lantai dengan sempurna.

"Uuhh…" Naruto mengerang. Darah menetes dari hidungnya. Air matanya kembali berlinangan. _Sakit. Lapar. Dingin._ Dia mau pulang. Dia takut berada di tempat gelap ini sendirian. Namun, wajah Sakura yang muncul di benaknya itu membuat sang bocah berdiri. Setelah mengusap kotoran dan keringat dari wajahnya, mengabaikan hidungnya yang mimisan, Naruto kembali mencari gadis berambut pink itu.

**xxx**

Sakura menatap ke arah jendela, di mana bulan mulai muncul. "Bagaimana ini?" Sakura menggigit bibir, menahan tangis. Ayah dan ibunya pasti panik mencarinya. Dia harus pulang sekarang juga. "Ugh!" Sakura mengerang kesakitan ketika dia mencoba berdiri. Kaki kanannya terkilir. Sakura kembali terisak ketika rasa sakit menghantam kakinya. Dia tidak bisa jalan. "Ayah… Ibu…" Sakura mulai terisak. Rasa nyeri di kakinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang mencarinya? Bagaimana kalau dia ditinggal disini sendirian semalaman?

Dia akan kelaparan. Kedinginan. Sendirian sepanjang malam…

"Tidak mau!" Sakura menjerit ketakutan. Dia berusaha untuk berdiri lagi, namun rasa nyeri di kakinya kembali membuat dia menangis kesakitan. Akhirnya, Sakura menyerah. Dia memeluk lututnya, terisak kesakitan. Namun, tangisannya terhenti ketika pintu gudang terbuka. Mata bundarnya yang terbelalak itu menatap sosok bocah pirang yang kumuh. Kotoran menempel di baju dan wajahnya. Hidungnya yang sedikit mimisan itu kembang-kempis.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata terbiru yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto Namikaze meledak dalam tangisan lega. Bocah itu berlari ke arah Sakura, memeluk gadis itu sekuat tenaga. "K-kau ti-tidak boleh pergi dariku lagi, _dattebayo_!" Naruto menjerit dari sela-sela isakkannya.

Sakura, yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, terisak lagi ketika melihat sahabatnya menangis. "Kau kenapa ada di sini? Ja-jangan nangis…" Sakura menyedot ingusnya, menepuk punggung Naruto. Sakura tahu kalau dia masih tidak bisa berjalan. Dia tahu kalau dia masih ketakutan di ruangan yang gelap ini. Kakinya masih berdenyut kesakitan, namun ketika melihat sosok Naruto, rasa sakit itu secara ajaib menghilang. Dan entah kenapa, dia tahu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dengan kehadiran bocah pirang itu.

**xxx**

"Kenapa hidungmu bisa berdarah begitu?" Sakura meraih saputangannya, mengusap hidung Naruto.

"Tadi aku jatuh." Naruto akhirnya berhenti menangis. Namun, dia masih melirik kesana-kemari, takut kalau hantu muncul tiba-tiba dari balik lemari. "Kau sendiri kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menunjuk ke arah kaki Sakura yang mulai membengkak.

"Aku juga jatuh."

Sesaat, mereka berdua tidak berbicara. Sakura masih memeluk lututnya, gemetar kedinginan. Matanya menatap ke arah jendela dengan cemas. "Mau hujan…" Gadis itu bergumam ketika melihat awan gelap yang menutupi bulan, membuat suasana di gudang itu menjadi semakin suram.

"Ha-hantunya sudah bangun." Wajah Naruto menjadi pucat pasi. "Dia mau menculikmu, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Hah?" Sakura melongo. "Mana ada hantu di sini?"

"Ada!" Sambil terbata-bata dengan bibit bergetar, Naruto mulai menceritakan cerita Minato. Sakura yang awalnya tidak percaya mulai memucat ketakutan.

"Ja-jadi bagaimana dong? Sekarang kan sudah mala…" Ucapan Sakura langsung terputus ketika jendela gudang bergetar dengan hebat. Jendela-jendela itu bergetar karena diterpa oleh angin kencang, namun dua bocah ketakutan itu berpikir sebaliknya.

"Ha-hantu!" Naruto menjerit. "Hantunya akan datang!"

"Bag-bagaimana dong?!" Sakura kembali terisak ketakutan. "A-aku tidak mau mati!"

Naruto meneguk ludah. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menjerit sekencang mungkin dan berlari keluar dari akademi. Namun, Sakura tidak bisa berlari. Sakura bisa tertangkap dengan mudah. "Sakura-_chan_! Aku akan melindungimu!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Bocah itu membuang jauh-jauh segala keinginan untuk melarikan diri. Dengan gesit, dia melepaskan jaket miliknya. "Pakai ini ya. Kau harus menyamar menjadi cowok." Dia melingkarkan jaketnya di tubuh mungil Sakura. Naruto melepaskan pita merah dari kepala Sakura dan mengikatkan pita itu di kepalanya dengan canggung. "Dengan begini, aku yang menjadi cewek. Jadi kalau hantu itu datang, dia akan mengincarku."

Sakura ternganga. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Naruto mau berbuat sejauh itu deminya. "Aku tidak mau!" Dia melepas jaket Naruto. "Kau harus lari! Kau harus selamat, Naruto!" Sakura mulai terisak. "Kau kan mau jadi hokage! Jangan karena aku kau harus m-mati di-dimakan hantu…" isakan Sakura mulai muncul lagi.

"Tidak mau! Aku akan terus melindungi Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto melotot.

"Kalau kau begitu, kita akan ditangkap bersama-sama! Kalau kau lari setidaknya kau bisa selamat!"

Suara langkah kaki yang muncul tiba-tiba membuat jeritan kedua anak itu menjadi semakin menjadi-jadi. "Naruto! Kau harus lari!" Sakura berteriak. "Hantunya sudah datang!"

"Tidak mau! Kita harus selamat bersama!" Air mata Naruto mulai muncul.

"Tapi kakiku sakit! Aku tidak bisa berlari bersamamu!" Sakura meraung dalam tangisan. "Aku tidak mau kau mati!"

"Aku juga tidak mau kau mati, _dattebayo_! Huaa!"

Minato Namikaze dan Kizashi Haruno berdiri di luar gudang dengan canggung. Mereka awalnya lega karena mereka berhasil menemukan anak-anak mereka yang sempat 'menghilang'. Untung saja Sasuke yang cerdas itu tahu ke mana perginya Naruto dan Sakura. Sasuke menunjukkan buku gambarnya yang penuh akan coretan Naruto dan Sakura. Kanji seperti 'akademi', 'gudang', dan '_kunai_' memenuhi buku itu. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, mereka bergegas menuju akademi.

Tapi… percakapan macam apa yang mereka dengar sejak tadi? Apakah mereka baru saja mendengar jeritan-pernyataan-cinta-tidak-langsung dari kedua bocah itu? Minato menggaruk kening, mulai sadar kalau ini salahnya karena sudah menakut-nakuti anak-anak itu tadi siang. Namun, jeritan Naruto membuatnya menyeringai dengan bangga. "Naruto berani sekali ya. Dia sangat jantan. Iya kan Kizashi?"

Kizashi hanya bisa terdiam. Perlahan-lahan, dia mendelik ke arah Minato. "Asal kau tahu. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan putriku dengan mudah."

Minato hanya bisa tertawa panik. _Naruto yang malang, kau akan kesusahan ketika kau mau melamar Sakura nanti._ Sang _yondaime_ menggelengkan kepala dengan penuh prihatin.

**xxx**

Sakura terbaring di ranjangnya. Dia memilin-milin _kunai_ karatan di tangannya dengan kesal. Dia dimarahi oleh ibunya habis-habisan, kakinya terkilir dan dia tidak bisa berjalan, dia ketakutan setengah mati pada malam itu... Semua itu hanya untuk _kunai_ karatan ini?

Mau bagaimana lagi. Sakura mengambil _kunai_ terdekat tanpa melihat kualitas _kunai_ itu. Lagipula dalam kegelapan itu dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan ini kepada Naruto." Sakura mendengus kesal, memutar tubuhnya. Gara-gara terluka, dia tidak bisa hadir di pesta ulang tahun Naruto. Sakura terisak, meraih selimut dan menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di balik selimut. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sa-ku-ra-_chan_!"

Sakura melompat kaget ketika mendengar suara ceria Naruto. Dia menyibakkan selimutnya, menatap bocah berambut pirang yang menyeringai lebar. Naruto memegang sepiring kue. "Kau tidak bisa datang ke pestaku kan? Jadi aku datang untuk mengantar ini."

Sakura menatap kue itu dengan rasa kepingin. Namun, matanya melirik ke arah _kunai_ karatan di mejanya. "Aku tidak mau." Dia mendengus, kembali bersembunyi di balik selimut, membuat Naruto melongo.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak punya kado untukmu. Jadi aku tidak bisa makan kuemu."

"Aku tidak butuh kado." Naruto meletakkan kue di meja dan mulai menggoncangkan tubuh Sakura. "Ayolah, Sakura-_chan_! Jangan ngambek!" Sekilas, mata biru Naruto terpaku pada _kunai_ karatan itu. "Eh? Ada _kunai_?"

Sakura kembali menyibakkan selimutnya. "Jangan!" Dia mau menyembunyikan _kunai_ itu, namun terlambat, Naruto sudah memainkan _kunai_ itu.

"Kau punya _kunai_, Sakura-_chan_? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?" Naruto menggerutu, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan iri.

"Itu bukan punyaku." Sakura berbisik. "Itu… untukmu."

Naruto berhenti memilin _kunai_ di tangannya, manatap Sakura dengan bingung.

"Itu hadiah ulang tahun untukmu. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau itu sudah jelek." Sakura mendengus, kembali bersembunyi di balik selimut. "Buang saja!" Dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Dalam hati, dia mengingat-ingat hadiah apa yang akan diberi orang lain. Pasti bagus-bagus. Mainan baru. Baju baru. Coklat dan manisan yang enak-enak. Cuma hadiah dia sendiri yang jelek. Sakura menyedot ingusnya. Air matanya nyaris keluar. Gadis itu tersentak ketika selimutnya tersibak secara tiba-tiba. Matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru yang bersinar-sinar.

"Terima kasih! Aku suka sekali, _dattebayo_! Ini hadiah yang paling bagus!" Setelah berseru kencang, Naruto memeluk Sakura seerat mungkin, membuat Sakura tidak bisa bernapas sesaat. "Aku pergi dulu ya! Teman-teman yang lain menunggu! Nanti aku datang lagi! Kuenya dimakan ya, Sakura-_chan_! _Yahooo_! Aku dapat _kunai_! _Kunai_! _Kunai_! Sasuke-_teme_ tidak bisa membanggakan _kunai_nya lagi di depanku!"

Sakura masih melongo, menatap Naruto yang melompat-lompat girang.

Tadi itu… Naruto senang?

Sakura masih terpaku, namun perlahan-lahan dia tersenyum girang. Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Sakura melahap kue pemberian Naruto.

**xxx**

Tanpa kedua bocah itu sadari, empat pasang mata sedang mengintai dari balik jendela.

"Awww! Naruto _sweet_ sekali!" Mebuki mengelus dadanya.

"Aku tahu kan! Putraku jantan sekali, _dattebane_!" Kushina menyeringai lebar.

"Sakura mengingatkanku padamu ketika kau masih kecil, Kushina." Minato terkekeh. "Mereka pasangan yang cocok ya?"

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau Naruto yang menjadi menantuku." Mebuki cekikikan.

Dari empat pasang mata yang mengintai, hanya satu pasang mata yang menatap Naruto dengan mata berapi-api. "Tidak akan kubiarkan dia menikahi putriku!"

Mebuki hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Suaminya ini memang ada-ada saja.

**xxx**

Dua puluh tahun kemudian, Naruto yang pernah dijuluki 'bocah-takut-hantu' itu mendapat julukan lain.

_Yellow-flash-Konoha._

_Hokage termuda._

_Hokage terkuat._

_Lelaki tergagah di Konoha._

Semua gadis terpana melihat kejantanan Naruto.

_Naruto yang membantai musuh dalam kedipan mata._

_Naruto yang tidak ada tandingannya._

_Naruto yang kuat dan berani._

Namun dari semua kejantanan Naruto, sosok lima-tahun-Naruto yang berlumuran tanah dan air mata itulah yang terlihat sangat keren di mata Sakura.

"_Aku akan melindungimu, Sakura-chan!"_

Sakura meringis, menyeruput tehnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Entahlah?" Sakura tertawa, mengusap perutnya yang bundar. Sekilas, matanya melirik ke arah _kunai_ karatan yang menempel sebagai pajangan di kamar mereka.

"Wanita hamil memang aneh ya."

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang… wanita hamil itu…"

"_Shannaro_!"

"Aduuh!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau hamil lagi."

Naruto melongo. Wajahnya menjadi sepucat mayat. "Ja-jangan begitu dong, Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura cekikikan. Teringat kalau dulu wajah Naruto juga sepucat itu setiap kali mendengar cerita hantu. Namun kali ini sepertinya hanya ancamannya seorang yang bisa membuat wajah suaminya sepucat itu.

* * *

**The End**

**AN: cerita ini terinspirasi dari banyak hal. Ultah Naruto, Halloween yang akan datang, namun inspirasi yang paling gila itu datang setelah aku nonton APPA ODIGA episode 41! (Dad Where Are You Going)**

**Ada yang nonton? Ada yang nonton? :D**

**Special thanks buat Namikaze Vic'Ky. Dia pernah kasih aku saran untuk memasukkan reaksi para ortu pas mereka lihat anak-anak mereka yang lagi 'lovey-dovey'. Haha. Makasih ya Vic'Ky :D**

**segitu dulu deh.**

**Hopefully this fiction brought smiles to you :)**


End file.
